


secret garden

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	secret garden

"Umm... Lex? Why are we here?" Clark asked as he stepped into the garden where Lex was waiting. His gaze swept over a myriad of carefully maintained, colorful rosebushes.

"Two reasons, Clark. One, this was one of my mother's favorite places. And two, no one will interrupt us here." His smile changed from wistful to hopeful as he spoke.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Do we need privacy?"

Stepping closer, Lex almost whispered, "I hope so. That depends on you..." He trailed off, tilting his head and using one hand to gently guide Clark toward waiting lips.

Clark didn't pull away.


End file.
